A Birthday Surprise,Bella's Birthday
by EdwardBellaKataang4eva
Summary: Bella had her best birthday ever with the Cullen's it was perfect and simple. But what happens when Edward wants to play a game the next day? Does Bella's birthday get even better than she imagined!


Disclaimer: I do not own characters or anything.

BPOV

We were all in the living room of the Cullen's home. We, really I finished the delicious cake that Esme baked for me. "Thanks, Esme the cake was wonderful"

"You're welcome, dear" Esme said in the polite voice she always had. Esme was the most lovable and humble person that I knew.

"Here you go open me and Japer's gift first!" Alice yelled. I opened it slowly so I could save the beautiful blue wrapping paper.

"Oh thank you Alice!" I said. Alice bought me a whole new outfit which was surprisingly not over the top and pretty casual for Alice.

" Hold on there are some shoes that go with them!" Alice said. I opened it and there were some black high heel shoes. I was worried, how I could walk in these and not get a concussion? I looked at Alice. "Sorry I just couldn't resist!"

"Here is my gift to you love" Edward said with his velvety voice. I opened up the little package and tears began to well up in my eyes, it was so beautiful. It was a beautiful necklace with a topaz crystal in the middle. The topaz remained me of Edwards stunning eyes. It had an engraving that said "Mon coeur sera toujours avec vous." (My heart will always be with you)

"Thank you so much Edward" I said while I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, love ". I lifted my hair up so Edward could put the necklace on me, his skin left a burning sensation on mine. After everyone gave me their gifts it was time for me to go home, it was 10:30pm and Charlie would kill me if I did not get home, even if it was my birthday.

Edward dropped me home, on the way we had light conversation. "So did you like all your birthday presents, love?"

"Yes, I loved them all very much especially yours." Edward just made a smile that took my breath away.

"Breath Bella" He said. I began to breathe again while turning a light shade of pink, he will always have this effect on me.

He brushed me cheek and said "I love the blush on your skin". This made me blush even more. All too quickly we arrived at my house. "I will see you later, remember to open your window."

"Can't wait and my window is always open for you Edward". He gave me quick kiss and left.

"Bella is that you" Charlie said.

"Yup, it's me dad" I replied

"How was it with the Cullen's?" "It was great dad, they all gave me a lot of great gifts. I am going to go to take a shower and go to bed, goodnight dad. " He mumbled something that sounded like okay and I went off upstairs. I decided to start with a shower until Edward comes so I got my bag of toiletries and went to take a shower. When I was undressing I touched my necklace and decided that I would never take it off. When I was all dressed in the bathroom I went back to my room to wait for Edward. I bent down to pick something off of the floor.

"I see you are still wearing the necklace ". I jumped and almost fell down luckily Edward caught me before I fell down. My face began to turn red, "Never scare me like that again!" I nearly screamed.

"Sorry love, I was just curious "

"Your always are and I will never take this necklace off" Then he began to kiss me against my jaw, he sure knew how to get me not mad anymore. He keeps kissing me up my neck and jaw, I loved the sensation of his cool skin on mine. Then he keep kissing me up my jaw slowly to my lips, he was driving me crazy. Then I just tackled his mouth and we were a deep kiss. He end the kiss much too soon for me.

"You have to go to sleep now, love". I sighed I just wanted to stay with him, forget sleeping. "You have to go to sleep" I mumbled okay while he led me to the bed. He lay down with me and began to hum my lullaby. I thought of all the events ok today while drifting off to sleep.

I woke up really happy this morning since yesterday was my birthday, I usually hate my birthday and hate being in the spotlight but with Edward and the Cullen's at my side it was the best one ever. I am so happy that no one went overboard even though Alice really wanted to have a gigantic birthday party with everyone at school but Edward convinced her otherwise. I also told them not to give me any special, over the top gifts. I woke up to see Edward's beautiful face smiling at me.

"Good morning, love" "Good morning" I replied back to him. "Why don't you go get dressed for the day and I will meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay" I said while picking up my clothes and heading into the bathroom. When I went down stairs Edward was waiting for me in the kitchen. I decided to eat breakfast now so I got a bowl, spoon and some cereal and went to sit at the table, Edward followed. "So what do you want to do today" I asked him as I put a spoon-full of cereal into my mouth.

"I was thinking that we could play a game". I was puzzled "What kind of game?"

"Okay well I am going to put many clues that will lead you to places, there are four clues and not all of them lead around this house. You can't ask anyone for help until you get to the end and there will be a surprise at the end."

I thought about and decide to try this challenge. "Sure, I'm up for it."

"Okay, first clue is on your bedside table and I will be leaving now" I was sad that he was leaving but of course he could not help me so I nodded yes and he was gone in a flash. After I finished eating and washing the dishes and went upstairs to see my first clue. I went to my bedside table, took the clue and sat on my bed while I read it.

_Every time I look at you, I wonder what I did to get this beautiful angle. Go to a place where soothing waterfalls cleanse you day and night. _

The shower immediately thought, wow this was going to be easy! I went to the shower and the next clue was on the shower head.

_Sometimes things can be hidden and half can be crystal clear. All of this can be surrounded by other emotions. But there is a great foundation that shows our love for each other. Good and bad memories are cherished. _

Remember when I said that this was easy, well I was dead wrong I did not even understand what this meant let alone know a place that it means. Think Bella, maybe if I take some key words out I can get the meaning of this. Hmmm, there is hidden, crystal clear, surrounded, foundation and memories. Oh, I got it, it is hidden, and some of it has glass so it's clear, it is surrounded by trees, it of course has a foundation and good and bad memories are held there! This defiantly is telling me to go to the Cullen's house. I got into my truck as I made my way to the Cullen's house. I parked in front of the house and walked up to the door where my third clue was.

_Not everything has been the best in out relationship but take yourself a few steps at a time and you will reach higher ground. P.S door is unlocked_

Yup this defiantly is not easier. Let me think higher….ground. Oh, this is telling me to go upstairs. I opened the door and found my last clue on the top of the staircase.

_You know that day kills night, night kills day. Break though to the other side and watch these battles happen._

Okay so there is night and day and you watch it change every day_._ That has to mean for me to go to the balcony that is near Edward's room. (**Authors note: You don't mind if I put that in there right? You will see why I did it)** I opened the door to the balcony and I swear my heart stopped beating for a seconded. The balcony was decorated marvelously. There were beautiful flowers along the sides and there was many rose petals along the ground with candles making an entry way. There were along some beautiful small waterfalls and ponds with grey stones on them. Oh and the way the sunlight hit the balcony like this was magical. You could overlook the lake and trees perfectly. It was all in one word, beautiful. I almost started crying when I saw Edward standing there with that breathtaking smile on his face. "So, do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you so much" He wiped a tear from my cheek that I didn't even know was there.

"Bella, I love you and I always will. I want to be with as long as I exist, I have never loved anyone the way I loved you. There are no words to express how I fell about you. You are the only one who knows me. You make me feel like there is a point to my existence. You stole my heart and it will always be with you"

I was wondering where he was going with this all I knew is that I was crying of joy right now. Then he got down on one knee, I can't believe this is happening am I dreaming? "Bella, will you marry me?" I was stunned and began crying even more but I did even have to think of what my answer would be.

"Yes, Edward I love you and of course I will marry you." Then he kissed me with as much passion as he could offer without hurting me. I felt his tongue against my teeth asking for an entrance which I greatly let him enter.

This was the greatest felling in the world, out tongues dancing with each other. He usually never lets me do this because of his teeth but he guided me away from them now. It was a great feeling of Edward leaving his boundaries. We pulled away for my breath and he slid the ring on my finger. We decided to just lay there in each other's arms for a few hours…This is defiantly the best birthday ever.

**Review please uhhh, I hope this wasn't too horrible it is my first fan fiction basically I fell like this story is horrible now****. Is it too fast? I will probably edit it soon, Sorry if it is I just have a horrible headache so it is kind of hard to type well review please. **


End file.
